The Doppelganger Talk
by xMeme
Summary: -implied RyoSaku- Ryoga, Ryoma and a talk about doppelgangers who go on dates in Shibuya. Seriously.


**Tennis no Oujisama** © Konomi Takeshi JUMP Shueisha

This is the English translation of a Filipino fic I wrote a while back. It's not exactly a word-for-word translation since some of the Filipino words don't really translate well in English. Also if you have read the other version, you'll notice I modified some of the dialogues and scenes. Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this one as much as I enjoyed writing it. (Ryoga+Ryoma sibling interaction is so much love.)

* * *

**Doppelganger**

As soon as he had entered his room, the sight of his brother reading a comic book on his bed greeted his vision. Carrying his large bag filled with tennis rackets and other items he would normally use during practice, Ryoma slowly went past the doorway and pushed the door shut.

"Oh, you're here," Ryoga greeted, glancing up at him shortly before refocusing his attention on the latest issue of Weekly Jump. "How's training?"

"Same old, same old," Ryoma casually answered before settling his bag down in a corner. Afterwards, he walked towards his wooden cabinet to get himself some new clothes to wear.

"I see," Grinning, Ryoga threw his brother another glance. At that moment, Ryoma was too busy removing his red shirt to notice the meaningful expression playing on the older Echizen's face. Ryoga cleared his throat. "Hey, Chibisuke, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

Rolling his eyes, Ryoga sat up from his bed, grabbed the nearest pillow and flung it towards his brother. The pillow hit Ryoma squarely on the back. "Smartass."

Brows crossed and eyes narrowing into slits, Ryoma turned around and quickly picked up the pillow and vexingly threw it towards the other boy. Ryoga caught the item deftly, to his dismay. He continued to glare at Ryoga, showing how he didn't appreciate being hit by a pillow when he's dead tired.

Ryoga, as if reading his mind, crossed his arms over his chest and donned an accusatory look. "It's your fault. I was asking you nicely and you just had to go Mr. Sarcasm on me."

Letting out a sharp breath, Ryoma moved to face his cabinet again and continue his search for a clean shirt to wear. "Whatever. What do you want to ask anyway?"

Ryoga gave a Cheshire grin. "Well, I just want to know if you believe in doppelgangers."

Ryoma snorted as he took out a white shirt from the cabinet. "You want to know if I believe in doppelgangers?" Ryoma mimicked as he shook his head. "That's it? Ch' What has gotten into you and you're asking me such stupid and random questions?"

"Call it whatever you want, Chibisuke. I don't care. Just answer the question. It's not that hard."

"Fine." Ryoma closed his cabinet tightly before facing Ryoga again. "I don't believe in doppelgangers. They are not real. There–satisfied?"

Ryoga shrugged. "I respect your choice not to believe in them, Chibsuke but I think you're wrong in saying they are not real." He waved a finger. "After all, _I_ did see one earlier while I was in _Shibuya_."

He keenly watched for any reaction from his brother. Ryoma's face initially had skepticism written all over it, but upon saying the words 'I' and 'Shibuya', Ryoga could not help but notice that Ryoma's facial expression became a bit tensed. It disappeared in a blink of an eye though and was immediately replaced by his usual mask of nonchalance.

"Really?" the younger boy muttered blandly.

"Really!" Ryoga was grinning widely as if he had received thousands upon thousands of presents. "And you would not believe who that doppelganger chose to imitate."

"You?"

"No, you!" Ryoga snapped his fingers. "And get this–you, or should I say _your doppelganger_ actually had a date!"

Ryoma stared at his brother as if he had grown three heads. "Wait a minute—you saw a doppelganger in Shibuya who looks like me and that doppelganger actually had a date." He frowned. "Are you on drugs?"

Disapprovingly shaking his head, Ryoma walked to the other side of the room to get his Gameboy Advance from his study table.

"I know what I saw and I wasn't hallucinating. Your doppelganger had a date and you won't believe me if I told you who it was!"

"You're right. I won't believe you," Ryoma mockingly replied. Then, he sat down on his chair, back turned to Ryoga. Eyes focusing on the many cartridges laid spread out before him, he searched for a game to play.

Despite the lack of interest from Ryoma, Ryoga continued his story. "Well, I saw your coach's granddaughter–you know, the short, cute one with the extra long pigtails?"

Ryoma suddenly stiffened in his seat; a game cartridge fell from his hand. Slowly, he looked back at Ryoga.

"What was her name again? Ah, Ryuuzaki Sakuno, wasn't it?" Ryoga dismissively waved his hand. "Anyway, she was your doppelganger's date and she was pretty a good choice, too." Ryoga laughed. "Yup, your doppelganger has a very good taste in girls." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, enjoying the seemingly awkward look on his brother's features.

"You…you really believe in this whole doppelganger stuff, do you?"

"Of course!" Ryoga exclaimed. "I mean it's more plausible than the idea that it was _you_ yourself who was out on a date with the old hag's granddaughter." He chuckled. "That's just preposterous! I mean for one, I know you were out _training_ the entire day with the rest of your team, and two, I also know that you have _zero_ interest in girls. Old man and half of the Uncles and Aunties are even worried they might never see Ryoma Jr. because of that."

"And the other half?" Ryoma asked, though at the back of his mind, he already had suspicions of what the answer would be.

"They think there's something going on with you and that loud chibi monkey from Osaka. They say whenever he's around, you two are inseparable."

"The hell?! It's not my fault he doesn't stop following me!"

"I know, I know, Chibisuke! I never believed it even for just one second." Ryoga nodded. "Knowing your personality and all that, I think you would be going for their captain instead. I would."

Ryoma stared. Hard and long.

Ryoga blinked."Oh shit. What am I saying?" Then, he gave a hearty laugh. "I think that's my hungry stomach talking. Well, I better get some of Nanako's chocolate cake." Leaving his JUMP comic behind, Ryoga rose from the bed and casually walked towards the door. He stopped midway though and looked back.

"By the way, Chibisuke, I forgot to tell you something," he said as he snapped his fingers again. "Did you know I met Tezuka earlier in a bookstore? Strange, he told me he didn't know you guys had tennis training today." It took all of Ryoga's strength to stop himself from laughing upon seeing his brother pale. Gods, he just loved torturing him. Continuing his expression of innocence, Ryoga shook his head disapprovingly. "Tsk. Tsk, I can't believe the kind of team captain your school has. He is so not _well-informed_, is he?"

Nonchalantly, he continued to walk towards the door but before he stepped out, he gave one last reminder. "Also, maybe you'd consider wearing a collared shirt instead." Ryoma's hand automatically shot up to touch his neck. "Unless you wanted Old man to tease you mercilessly the entire night. Or freak out Auntie Rinko, which I don't really suggest."

He winked before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him. From where he was, he could hear Ryoma's colorful curses. Ryoga beamed like a proud father who had just learned his son had graduated with top honors.

"Ah, my brother has definitely grown up."

Whistling a happy tune, he walked towards the kitchen.

**Fin.**


End file.
